


Taking Matters in Hand

by Momma



Series: FILLS n REQUESTS [7]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dildos, Lube, Masturbation, NSFW, Open Ending, Other, Toys, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/Momma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After agonizing, working himself up, and then having his needs hanging for months on end without even platitudes from some imaginary lover, he was cross-eyed, jelly-kneed, leg-humping desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Matters in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> _Tavros needs to get fucked. Badly. He's so desperate for it he can hardly see straight. He's too timid to ask anyone to assist him, so he's gotta take matters into his own hands._
> 
> _~~Tavros, ass-play/fingering/dildo~~ _
> 
>  
> 
> AND, for general purposes, I tend to like have alien anatomy (nook, bulge). Tav will still, but he is a kinky bastard. ~~All the quiet ones are...shhhh~~
> 
> Another ancient Fill. Yay?
> 
> Where do all these come from? (And, mwuahahahahahaaa, I am evil)

Maybe it was because he was starting his general puberty thing, maybe it was seeing so many of his compatriots (Human and non) half naked mostly too often, or maybe he was just like any other almost seven sweeps troll, but whatever it was, he had to deal with it. Like, right now. And, being coward/fearsomely shy/painfully inarticulate, he had little recourse, even to himself. Which, he might state, was something that didn't happen often if at all. 

 

Sighing shyly as he looked at his confiscated item (something that was closer to human in shape than troll, but he was more than desperate) he grabbed the sparkly bottle that he used often enough for benign reasons, usually involving when he got hurt, and squirted the lubricant out and onto his fingers. 

 

Lying back, legs spread wide and reclined on a mound of pillows, he sighed as his fingers ghosted over his nook, ignoring it and the aching emptyness that he was going to have to deal with soon, and down to his waste chute. While kinky enough to bring a blush to even Gamzee's face (oh, gog, Gamzee doing this, FFFFFFFFFFFFFF), Tavros had come to the conclusion about three human months ago that he was okay with this as long as he was able to get _something_ out of a sexual encounter that did not involve blood, buckets, pails, or Vriska Serket. That he had never really had sex (quick fumbles on someone unwilling does not a sexing make) and was getting to that age, he wanted something that would probably and even hopefully melt his think pan. That, however would involve someone else. As horrifically shy as he was, that was possibly _never_ going to happen. After agonizing, working himself up, and then having his needs hanging for _months_ on end without even platitudes from some imaginary lover, he was cross-eyed, jelly-kneed, leg-humping desperate. 

 

Sighing as his thoughts were less than stellar for his current activities, and despite his current stiff reprimand, he decided to go slow, finger circling gently because talons were scary no matter who weilded them and oh gog, that actually felt _really good_. Pushing against the stiff muscle, he was able to get in the first knuckle of his finger, shivering at the warming jelly that coated said finger. While his self-warming lubricant worked on painful injuries, it was proving to work so well for this and was even making him shiver as the coolor atmosphere hit on the slippery substance that he was more than happy to apply to...well, _that_ area. Soon, he was working in further, to the second and even thrid knuckle, a soft sigh escaping at the sensation of not-enough-too-much that probably should have been too weird. Currently, running off of what he had gotten from Rose's weird wizard slash and the decidedly frou-frou Yaoi magazines and manga she had on her not-so-hidden mobile-memory-recorder-USB-port, this was okay and he should probably step it up to two if he was going to stretched enough and wow what a crazy thought that was...

 

His breath caught when his second finger popped inside, trembling as the feeling of full returned bordering on pain but currently felt really, _really_ good. He felt his chest vibrate with a whine as he pushed in more - tight and almost painful but so good so good and _not enough_ what was he thinking taking it _slow of all things_ \- and without waiting stretching his fingers, spreading the two digits wide. Tavros noted, in a distant kind of way, that he was starting to pant and that his nook was hollow and clenching and needy and that his bulge was emerging from the bone and oh, fuck fuck fuck, so vulgar but nothing else could describe his thoughts as he cried out and moaned on his own two fingers in his waste chute. 

 

Pulling his shaking hand from his body, chirping in distress of removing his fingers, he slathered some more of his personal lubricant on his hand and then one of three toys sitting beside him, all shiny clean and sterilized. The first, made of glass and fairly long but not too wide, was picked up - and almost dropped it when his too slick fingers tried to grasp the ribbed end - and slathered accordingly before he tilted his hips higher up and smoothly inserted the object up to his hand. Oh _fuck_ that was not him making those wanton noises, it was not, and oh yes yes yes _yes_ each stoke too mcuh all at once as it pulled and jerked inside in time with his hands because one was way too slick and the other was keeping his newest and now most favored toy in a place he so desperately wanted it to be. But it still _was not enough_. 

 

Picking up the second toy, this one stone or marble or whatever, smooth too, but much heavier and not nearly as long but wider with a flattened base that was wider than the shaft, and teased his seedflap enough that he felt lightheaded with one hand pistoning the glass, the other the stone, and nothing was on his bulge, not even a hand, but that was more than _fine_ , really. 

 

Deciding that the glass was _just not enough_ , he dropped it, the thud on his pile of soft plushes not all that noticeable as he reached for what Strider (oh gog, what he walked in and _saw_ *frantic sexy sounds*) called the p ièce _de_ résistance for this little endevor of _getting off_ and grabbed almost frantically for the human latex creation called a dildo. Soft blue-violet, longer than he figured was possible to insert and wider than the glass rod by quite a bit, he probaly _should_ have been intimidated. Currently, with one hand slicking the thing up, he didn't care. 

Positioning it, Tavros took a breath before slowly inserting it completely, groaning at the fullness then whimpering and moaning at the very life-like feel as each vein and bump stroked him in a most sensitive way. He nearly arched off his amassed squishiness if not for the furrowed hole he was currently ensconced in from all his previous squirming and moving. Then he twisted it, as he's seen done in stories, only to _turn it on_. The vibrating functions were more than enough to have him jerking and crying out and he was sure anyone passing would know what was going on and did he even think to lock his door-   


The dildo went much farther than he had anticipated at his sudden move, smoothly sliding up against all kinds of interesting spots that had him _seeing_ spots when it was pushed into the pile and was that sound really coming out of him? Glad, so glad, for the faux shameglobes and wide base that housed the apparently electronic vibration function dial, he grabbed his bulge, marble toy discarded for his other hand to grind into the weeping opening as he fisted himself over and over as he thrust himself down on the human dildo. He cried and mewed as he imagined Dave or Gamzee or Equius or _someone_ being the cause of this overstimulation that was so close _so close_ to being over as he started to overload on pleasure receptors not unlike a fuse being blown after a lightning strike.   


"Tavros?"  


The shocked expletive of his name from the door was too much for him to handle, being caught out being so nasty and kinky and ohgogfuckdamnyesyesyes _yes..._  


Coming off his high, cheeks pure chocolate and breathing far too labored, he looked up, suddenly realizing the why and how he had gotten that final push.   


He met their eyes. "Uh....um, I, uh, c-ccccan um, I can ex-explain?"   


**Author's Note:**

> I get enough requests to add on, I might (of either the audiences choosing if you want or of my preferences which are not so discretely listed, or I could do a dog-pile type of situation which sounds fantastic).


End file.
